The present invention relates to a read-only sequence controller for sequentially controlling a manufacturing machine in a factory.
Generally, a compact sequence controller is operated by an external signal and a plurality of sensors attached to various portions of the machine in the factor in order to detect abnormalities of products or failures of the machine.
However, when the machine produces defective goods, it is difficult to quickly deal with the trouble. In the case of a press machine, a costly die or machine may be damaged due to delay of recovery of the machine.